dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Samael
Samael (サマエル) was once one of the highest ranking Angels in Heaven, later he turn to Absalon. But he was called the Bind God, in Angel name he was call Samuel, who use the service inthe heaven before he become Samael the Blind God and later join the Absalon Empire. He was also a former Omni-King candidate. He fought against the True God who happen to be Da'at, later he lose his right arm and replace his right into much more demonaric right arm as part of his scar and wounded. That one day he will get his revenge on the true God as payback, if he can the weakness of Da'at. He is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Perasonality: Samael was once the name Samuel, an angel who once the serve the highest Angels, but almost as strong as an Omni-King. As once an Angel that Samuel is a light fury who bring the light and peace and glory. He was once the Seraphim since then. Samuel is learn what happens since then. The death of Kistune, the missing Primal, Omni-Kings vows for payback and above all The Chaos War and Enity War. He did fought against in both war and witness Lucifer's Trial for his banishment and yet he watch when Lucifer yell in utter word. Samuel was once the angel for the time being and yet alter million of years when peace is fully restore. Until something went wrong with Samuel that he was courrpt by an unknown force that there is no evidence to know who make him courrpt, when rage Da'at when he use his power to overflow and over rank Samuel that his right is complete destroy and yet his eyes are now blinds from the light that's very powerful. Da'at rename Samuel into demon name Samael - The Blind God and send him banishment forever and never return. As he wonder in the open distance with discard right arm, when he met Lucifer's Erion who offer him a choice. And yet, he decide to join the Absalon, yet Erion use his power and make Sameal new improve right arm in much demonaric with 3 meter long with with bone like finger and his blind eyes were wrap in pale, earl, dark grey so that Samael is born. According to Gohan, that he did meet an 'Blinded old ma' when he just bypass in the open distance. Of Gohan didn't know that old man is Samael in disguise. Powers and Abilities As an Fallen Archangel, Samael is one of the most powerful beings in the 13 multiverse, as he was a former Omni-King candidate. Samael was stated to be the most powerful Omni-King candidate of his time as he was able to hold his own against Gabriel and Uriel, but proved to be no match against them. He was also easily defeated by Da'at. It is stated by Raphael that Samuel's power is nearly comparable to an Omni-King. His power level is about 650,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As a former Omni-King candidate, Samael possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings Candidates. Absolute Speed: As a former Omni-King candidate, Samael could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As a former Omni-King candidate, Samael is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the Omni-King of the Arch-angels unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone from the Arch-Angels. However, Samael is not unbeatable as Goku and the Omni-Kings has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As a former Omni-King candidate, Samael has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As a former Omni-King candidate, Samael can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Nigh-Omnipotence: As a former Omni-King candidate, Samael wields almost supreme power in every aspect but does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his own power and prevents him from achieving true omnipotence. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight with ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Samael can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You - Samael uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Samael's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniuqes * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Samael's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Requiem of Destruction - Samael creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Samael. Samael raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Samael achieved this form, after learning the Ultra Instinct technique. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Samael became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Samael gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 3,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Samael and Da'at - Samael shares an intense-enemy relationship with Da'at. Samael shows an immense amount of hatred towards Da'at for defeating him and wants to get revenge on him. He is also the reason why Samael joined the Absalon Empire. Samael and Michael - Samael shows an extreme amount of hatred towards Michael and wants to destroy him. Samael hates him almost as much as he hates Da'at and wants to get his revenge on him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Angels Category:Abyssal